Family for Ezra
by candyland7
Summary: A bunch of, sort of related, one-shots based on the family life of the crew on the Ghost. Will be randomly updated and have different plots. Suggestions welcome! Will be updated randomly, or whenever I get a plot-bunny. No pairings so far!
1. Prologue thingy

**Me: First Star Wars Rebel's story, but I've been reading a lot of them, fanfictions, recently. Hopefully it will be a good one.**

**Ezra: I've been kidnapped.**

**Me: At least it's not by the Empire.**

**Ezra: Yeah yeah, but couldn't you have kidnapped Zeb too?  
>Me: Well, who's to say I didn't?<strong>

**Disclaimer Here- I wish I owned Star Wars Rebels**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Ezra felt that his problem could be a lot worse. At least he wasn't shackled to the wall, and was free to move around. He still had his backpack, even if they got rid of everything that could be used as a weapon. But he did wish, that he wasn't alone. Even if it was a stranger, he would have had at least someone to talk to. It was possible that they were doing this to get under his skin, but Ezra wasn't going to let them.

Since it looked like they weren't going to show up anytime soon, Ezra decided to think on how he had ended up here.

_A few hours earlier_

Ezra was meditating on top of the _Ghost_ with Kanan watching him carefully. A few random pieces of things not secured down were floating around him, and in the back of his mind he could hear Kanan coaching his breathing. This was something that Kanan had taught Ezra to do, in order to control the Force. He could sense Kanan standing in front of him, his aura was gold. Hera was beneath him, with Sabine. Sabine was blue, while Hera was green. Somewhere in the ship, judging by the position their room, Zeb was glowing silver. Chopper was brown. They were all light colors, even Choppers which was the lightest shade of brown he had ever seen. Ezra couldn't sense his aura color.

"Ezra," Kanan said snapping Ezra out of his meditation state.

"What now?" Ezra questioned.

Around Ezra, all the floating objects fell to the ground. He winced as one of the boxes, which used to be holding milk cartons, landed real close to his side. Looking up, to see Kanan's eyebrows raised at him, Ezra grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh."

Kanan sighed and helped Ezra up before pushing him ahead of him. The two males went downstairs to the dining room, where Chopper was. Zeb was glaring at Chopper, and Ezra brushed past the two. He didn't want to know what Chopper did this time. Last time, when Ezra had actually asked, had scarred him. After that, Ezra had vowed never to ask again.

"Sit Zeb," Kanan ordered ignoring Chopper.

Chopper made a laughing noise and left the room. Sabine came in, with Hera behind her. Sabine sat down on the other side of Zeb and glanced up at Kanan.

"There's an Imperial Ship that has Jai and his mother on it," Kanan announces, "We promised to help them, and we will."  
>Kanan seemed to realize what Ezra was thinking, and soothed his fears without making them known.<p>

"We will always help Jai and his mother," Hera added.

"How do we know this?" Sabine asked, "I mean… last time we heard something like this it was a trap."

Ezra silently agreed.

"We have no choice, if it turns out that Jai and his mother were captured and we didn't do anything we would have broken our promise to keep them safe," Hera reminded Sabine.

Sabine sighed, "When do we get there?"

"Any minute now."

Kanan made eye contact with Ezra, and the young Padawan nodded. They could communicate without words, something to do with their Padawan and Master bond.

"Zeb, Sabine; you two stick together. Don't get in trouble," Kanan ordered, "Hera, you stay here. We will need a way out."

Everyone agreed silently.

"Ezra, stay here," Kanan ordered as he jumped out of the _Ghost_.

"But-" Ezra started before shutting up as Zeb pushed him out, "Hey!"

"Sorry kid!" Zeb called.

Ezra rolled and managed to land without hitting anywhere. Scowling upwards, Ezra watched Zeb snicker into his hand. Zeb jumped out with Sabine not far behind. Kanan, who had just finished knocking out the Stormtroopers, helped Ezra up. Ezra grinned sheepishly at the Jedi.

"It wasn't my fault, Zeb pushed me," Ezra told him.

Zeb glared at the young boy, but didn't deny it. The two groups split up, with Ezra and Kanan going to the holding cells and Zeb and Sabine going to the control room. Only half-way there did everything go wrong. At first, they just dodged the few Stormtroopers they nearly ran into and hid from the newer Cadets. Ezra thinks he might have saw Zare, but wasn't sure.

"Kanan, something's wrong," Ezra whispered looking around.

Kanan turned to look at Ezra, before reaching out with the Force. Despite the fact that his mental shield's were up, Kanan could feel the fear and concern coming from him. Even though Ezra didn't know it, he was very strong with Empathy. That meant he could sense other's feelings and emotions, but it also meant that when he felt a strong emotion others could sense it too; mostly those with the Force.

"It might be a trap," Ezra continued.

"There's a good chance," Kanan agreed looking around the corner.

Before Ezra could say anything, a hand wrapped around his head and covered his mouth. Ezra struggled but they inserted something into his neck and he passed out.

_Present Time_

And now he was here, in this cell, with no one to talk to. He started to shift, but soon stopped as it pulled at his wounds. They had tortured him, sent in an interrogation droid. And now, he was trying to figure out what was true and what wasn't. The Inquisitor had visited him, Ezra shuddered, and changed his memories. At times he felt he couldn't trust the crew on the _Ghost_ but other times he felt he could. He managed to figure out a good number of those that were fake, but he wasn't sure about the others.

There was one with Zeb shouting at him that he was a waste of space, and didn't deserve to be on the team. He wasn't sure if it was a real memory or not, and they were using something to suppress the Force in him. Without it, he couldn't use it to help him separate (and possibly destroy) the fake memories. Until he got it back, he had to go through the psychological torture of not knowing what was true and what wasn't.

The door opened and Ezra had to resist the urge to flinch as the interrogation droid rolled in. He wouldn't speak, and they knew that, so know they just sent it in to torture him. Maybe they were still hoping that he would join them, Ezra didn't know. The interrogation droid made a series of noises, which Ezra still hadn't managed to decode, and the next thing he knew Ezra was in pain.

It continued for what seemed like hours, before it stopped. Ezra spat out blood from his mouth, where he had bit his tongue to keep from screaming, and he rolled onto his back. It was less painful. He could feel the comforting hum of the Force return to him. The bond between him and Kanan opened up again and Ezra breathed out in relief.

_Help me_ Ezra thought desperately and sent Kanan his fear, despair, and pain.

That was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

_*WITH KANAN AND THE GANG*_

Months had passed since they last saw Ezra. Kanan couldn't feel him with the Force. Until a few minutes ago, when he got a message from Ezra. He traced back the feeling of fear, pain, and despair. All he saw was a holding cell, and blood. There was a lot of blood. But that was all he needed. Kanan hooked onto the fear of his Padawan and gave Hera the coordinates.

Zeb was the one who found him, lying unconscious in his own blood. The Lasat was overwhelmed with the feeling of despair and then the blood and torture. Kanan came into the room after Zeb and knelt down next to the young boy. His body was mangled and his limbs were at awkward angles. There was a nasty bump on the back of his head and there was a metal necklace around his neck, but Kanan ignored it for now.

"Ezra," Kanan whispered, "You need to wake up. Wake up Padawan."

Ezra didn't stir, but Kanan could feel Ezra's Force signature reach out to him hesitantly. Kanan reached out to Ezra with the Force and let his brush up against it and sent him a wave of peace and comfort. The young Padawan opened his electric blue eyes and met Kanan's blue-green ones.

_"__Sector Five to sector one, he's not over here."_

_"__We've got 'im Sector Five, Sector Four out."_

Zeb picked up Ezra, ignoring the whimper the best he could before leaving the room with Kanan behind him.

_"__I've found his things."_

_"__Grab them and go Sector Five."_

_"__You've got it Sector One."_

Ezra had passed out in Zeb's arms before he they reached the _Ghost_. Hera had taken off the minute that Sabine had gotten on. Sabine set off an explosion, which looked a bit different then normal. The explosion was more colorful.

"Where's Ezra?" Sabine demanded upon seeing Kanan.

"In the med wing," Kanan replied, "He won't let Chopper anywhere near him to help him heal so I'm getting Hera. I've never been good at healing."

"Why won't he let Chopper near him? They used to be close," Sabine said walking to the bridge with Kanan, "What happened to him?"  
>"That's what I'm trying to find out."<p>

Hera looked up when the door opened.

"How's Ezra?" Hera questioned putting the _Ghost _on autopilot.

"He won't let Chopper near him to help heal," Sabine said moving to the left in order to let Kanan in.

"We need you to heal him," Kanan added.

Hera got up and left the bridge. The others followed her to the med bay. Ezra was sitting up, which could be considered a bad thing with all the injuries he had, and was watching Chopper with something akin to fear. Zeb was standing between the two, keeping Chopper from coming close to Ezra. When the door opened Ezra's eyes flickered to the entrance before flickering back to Chopper.

"Out Chopper," Hera ordered.

The droid left, noisly, and the door closed behind him. Ezra noticeably relaxed once Chopper's presence had left, but he was still tense; as though he was waiting for an attack. Kanan reached out with the Force, to calm him down. Ezra reached out with his mind, seeking reassurance. When he got it, Ezra relaxed completely. Hera came forward and began to heal the young Padawan. Every now and then Ezra began to tense up, before Kanan started to calm him down through the Force.

"Rest now Ezra," Hera told him once she finished tying the last bandage, "And you better let him Zeb."

Zeb put his hands up, "I wasn't gonna keep 'im up."

"Out," Hera ordered, "Out."

She pushed everyone, but Kanan, out of the room; with one last look at Kanan, warning him to let Ezra sleep, she left too. Once Hera was gone, Kanan sat down next to Ezra. The young Padawan was still laying down, but his electric blue eyes were staring at the ceiling.

"Rest Ezra," Kanan ordered.

Ezra shook his head, not speaking at all. Kanan, who was pretty uncomfortable on the chair, shifted closer to Ezra. He dragged the chair with him.

"Staying awake will not help you," Kanan said, "All you will do is dwell on memories that you don't want to think about."

Ezra turned his electric blue eyes to Kanan, as though telling the Jedi too continue talking.

"Why don't you want to sleep?" Kanan questioned, knowing that if he got to the root of the issue he could help him.

Fear and worry came through their bond.

"You're scared that when you wake up you'll be back in the cell," he guessed.

Ezra nodded his head slowly, his electric blue eyes wet with unshed tears. The youngling truly was terrified, Kanan could see that.

"Would you feel better if one of us stayed with you?" Kanan asked.

The Padawan hesitated before nodding. After making sure that Kanan wouldn't move anytime soon, Ezra finally shut his eyes. Sleep overcame him quickly and Kanan grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and draped it over him. Settling back down in the chair, Kanan grabbed a datapad and began to read. Who knew how long he was going to be here?

**Me: This was hard for me to right, I'll admit it.**

**Ezra: Why must you torture us so?**

**Me: What are you talking about, so far you're the only one here. I might bring Sabine in the next oneshot.**

**Ezra: *sighs* See ya!**

***Ezra crawls into a ventilation shaft and escapes***

**Me: *shrugs* Kanan wanted him back anyways. Please review.**


	2. Pranks

**Me: I have Kanan now!  
>Kanan: *sighs* I really should be training Ezra.<strong>

**Me: *waves off his worry* He'll be fine, maybe I can get Zeb to train him. Also… I saw the newest Rebels show and am now conflicted. With the picture of his parents, I think I saw Ezra's slingshot. Now, I really want to know what happened to his parents. Also, before I forget, the first chapter was kinda a prologue to everything. The rest of the oneshots will be at random times after it, or a few before.**

**Kanan: *rubs temples to avoid headache* Can I go now?  
>Me: In a sec. I don't own anything, except plot. Thank you guest for this idea; my sister helped me with the pranks.<strong>

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_*A few months after Ezra was rescued*_

Ezra was still quiet around the others, but less so around Kanan. He and Chopper had gotten past whatever was up with Ezra. After speaking with Kanan, about something or other, Ezra had slowly warmed up to the droid again. No one, but Kanan, knew what the problem with Chopper was for Ezra. And Kanan refused to tell anyone, respecting Ezra's privacy.

Now, Zeb walked in on Chopper and Ezra huddled around something. Somehow, the Lasat managed to sneak up on them without alerting Chopper or Ezra about his appearance.

"What's going on 'ere?" Zeb questioned loudly.

Ezra jumped and Chopper made a startled whirring sound. Zeb watched Ezra, who always became wary whenever he came around. The Padawan subtly hid behind Chopper, as much as he could at least. The Lasat noticed a bag, hidden behind Chopper only barely noticeable. Inside was a bunch of random stuff that could be used for pranks. Zeb raised an eyebrow.

"Playin' a prank?" Zeb questioned.

Chopper whirred silently, but Ezra wasn't able to understand droids. Ezra, unsure as to what Chopper had said, just nodded silently.

"Alrigh' just don't play one on me," Zeb said walking away.

Ezra stared at Zeb for a second, before turning to Chopper. The two exchanged incredulous looks, well as incredulous as a droid could get. The two disappeared and played the pranks, that would go into effect the next morning.

_*next morning*_

**_*WITH KANAN*_**

Kanan woke up and went to grab his glass of water. It wouldn't budge. Slightly confused, and now completely awake, Kanan got up from the bedroll and tried to lift the glass again. Again, it wouldn't budge. He rubbed his forehead, it was to early. Kanan went into the bathroom and tried to lift his toothbrush. It wouldn't move. Sighing again, Kanan grabbed his extra toothbrush (which actually moved this time) and then tried to pick up his toothpaste. It was also stuck to the counter. Kanan sighed, grabbing his back up toothpaste. After brushing his teeth he went to take a shower, without knowing what was in his shampoo.

**_*With Hera*_**

Hera frowned as she turned the steering controls left, but the ship went right. She had found a note taped to it, which read 'Today is Opposite Day' in Ezra's writing. Frowning even more, Hera turned the steering controls right, and the ship turned left. She laughed when she finally figured out what Ezra meant. Everything was backwards now. If she tried to go up, the ship would go down and vice versa. She just hoped that if they got in a pickle that the controls would go back to normal. Hera would ask Ezra later.

**_*With Sabine*_**

Right when she woke up, Sabine knew that something was different. Where in the world were her drawings? Everything was black, everything. Her walls were black! Getting up, Sabine went to her closet. Where were her clothes? These weren't hers. She pulled out a pair of black clothing and armor. Growling silently she pulled out a note. It was also in Ezra's handwriting. 'Check with Hera if you want your clothes.'

Sabine sighed and rubbed her forehead before walking into the bathroom. There, at least, it was normal. She got ready, getting dressed in the black clothes so she wouldn't have to walk around in her pajamas. Brushing her hand against the wall, she watched as the sheet rippled. Sabine laughed as she realized it was just a bunch of black sheets blocking the sight of her actual wall. At least they hadn't actually painted her wall black.

**_*In the Bridge with Zeb, Ezra, Hera, and Chopper*_**

Chopper whirred and spun in a circle as Kanan entered the room. Zeb stared at Kanan for a second before shaking his head. Ezra had to stifle his laughter at the sight of Kanan's bright hot pink hair. Hera, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow at Ezra once she saw Kanan's hair. Meanwhile, Sabine entered the room. She was all decked out in the black outfit left by Ezra and the others.

"Kanan, what's up with your hair?" Sabine questioned, ignoring the others warning looks.

Kanan frowned before taking out the hair-tie in his hair. The hot pink hair framed his face and he tugged a piece in front of his face. His green-blue eyes narrowed at the sight of his pink hair before swiveling towards where Ezra and Chopper were stifling their laughter. Well, Ezra was, Chopper was openly making laughing noises.

"What did you two do?" Kanan questioned sternly.

Zeb noticed how a small flicker of fear crossed Ezra's face. Before Ezra could say anything, Zeb got up. Kanan turned to look at Zeb.

"It was me Kanan, sorry. It was the only way Ez' and Chop wouldn't prank me," Zeb said.

By the incredulous look on Ezra's face, that was quickly covered when Kanan went to look at him, Zeb knew that Ezra was just as shocked as the others were. Sabine and Hera covered up their shock well, as they knew that Ezra had pranked Kanan. The Jedi took the explanation, giving one last glance at Ezra, before sitting down.

"When will it come out?" Kanan questioned.

"I don't know, Ez' gave me the dye," Zeb replied.

Kanan raised an eyebrow at Ezra.

"A week," Ezra whispered.

Kanan grimaced and put his hair back up in a ponytail.

"Anyone else get pranked?" Kanan questioned.

"I think everyone but Ez', Chop, and Zeb got pranked Kanan," Sabine responded watching as Hera turned the steering control right and the ship turned left.

Ezra grimaced at the look Kanan gave him. Looking down, Ezra almost missed the look that Kanan sent to Hera. It was almost amused, but at the same time stern. Zeb sighed and sent Ezra an almost apologetic look.

"Zeb, you and Ezra go and check stock. We'll be going to Lothal later to pick up more supplies. You two will be going to get it," Hera said giving the two a stern look, "Chopper, you will be fixing all the places that got pranked."

Chopper whirred and left the room, with Zeb and Ezra not far behind.

**Me: Poor Kanan**

**Kanan: *snorts* Can I leave to train Ezra now?  
>Me: Go ahead.<strong>

**Kanan: *forces door open with the Force and leaves quickly***

**Me: *curses* Forgot to have him ask for reviews. Oh well, Review?**


	3. Zeb, Ezra, Andraste, and who is Caleb?

**Me: Zeb's here!**

**Ezra: What am I? A chopped up Droid?**

**Me: *snorts***

**Zeb: That was the worst pun I have ever heard.**

**Me: I found it funny.**

**Ezra: You find everything funny.**

**Me: *pouts* Not everything.**

**Zeb: Yeah, you're History Teacher makes the worst puns ever.**

**Me: *giggles* Like this one? Why are the tops of Christmas trees scared of Darth Vaders ship? Because it's the ****_StarDestroyer._**

**Ezra: *deadpans* That was terrible… **

**Me: An OC will show up, but she won't be that important… just needed.**

**Disclaimer Here: If I owned Star Wars, I would own Disney, as I don't own Disney, I don't own Star Wars.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

*Right after the two left the ship to go stock up*

Ezra stuck near Zeb. Sabine was to busy getting all the sheets down from her walls and getting her clothes back from Hera, Hera was trying to help Chopper fix the steering, Kanan was refusing to leave the ship with his hair a hot pink, so the only ones left were the Lasat and Padawan. Before they left, Kanan had pulled Zeb aside, with an instruction. 'DO NOT LEAVE EZRA'S ALONE'

Zeb planned to stick to it, as Ezra was still a bit hesitant going out on his own. But it seemed that Ezra was also hesitant to go out with him as well. After some time, he managed to convince Ezra to stay near him. If only Zeb knew that wouldn't be the case…

It wasn't until Zeb turned around, after getting a few Mundi's, that he realized that Ezra was nowhere to be found. He growled lowly, looking around for any sign of the kid. Not really surprised at not being able to find a glimpse of him anywhere. Now he was more upset, he had told Ezra not to leave his side. Of course, the kid just had to disobey orders. It was in Ezra's nature not to listen to authorities, Zeb above all others.

"Come on kid, you just have to make everything difficult," Zeb muttered under his breath.

And then, to make everything worse, a street fight had to break out. At least, that's what it looked like. As he got closer, Zeb realized it was just a bunch of kids beating… Ezra. He growled loudly, causing the kids to look up from where they were. A few paled, and ran off, the others scoffed.

"Look at the purple bear, he thinks he scares us," one of the older males said, he had blonde hair and emerald green eyes, he was around twenty something.

Zeb grabbed the male by the front of his shirt and lifted him up. Blondie, as Zeb had dubbed him subconsciously (although he would never admit it), watched him in fear. The blonde quickly covered it, and the others all fled. Zeb checked on Ezra, who was unconscious on the ground. The kid had a split lip, a black eye, and a few cuts and bruises. His face was bloody, but surprisingly peaceful. He returned his attention on Blondie, shaking him harshly.

"What did you do that for? Beatin' up a bloody kid!" Zeb shouted, spit flying out of his mouth.

Ezra stirred at his feet, but Zeb paid him no mind. Again, he shook the blonde haired male.

"I don't wanna catch you beating up another kid, do you understand me," Zeb asked.

Blondie didn't respond, so Zeb shook his harder.

"Do you understand me?"

Blondie nodded his head frantically and Zeb dropped him. He ran off, scrambling for footing on the dusty ground. As soon as Blondie was out of sight, Zeb bent down next to Ezra. There was so much blood, and he wiped up as much as he could. There was only more blood coming up, head wounds are nasty. Ezra's nose was bleeding, but Zeb was managing to staunch it.

"Ezra, come on kid wake up," Zeb said once he managed to stop the bleeding.

Ezra mumbled something inaudible, his non-swollen eye opening completely while the other squinted up at him. Zeb grimaced, helping the Padawan up. A cry of pain came from Ezra, and Zeb noticed that his knee was dislocated… possibly from the fall. Ezra collapsed heavily onto Zeb, barely able to walk.

"Come on kid, let's get ya back to the ship," Zeb muttered, pretty much carrying Ezra down the street.

"Icanwalk," Ezra slurred.

Zeb winced, adding concussion to his mental list of Ezra's injuries.

"With your knee like tha' kid?" Zeb questioned.

Ezra didn't answer, instead fighting weakly against Zeb. Nothing he did got him out of Zeb's grip, the Lasat was just to strong. It worried him when Zeb realized just how light Ezra was. He could pick the kid up easily earlier sure, but now the kid was as light as a feather. Okay, that was probably an over exaggeration.

"Kid stop fighting," Zeb grunted, worried about hurting him more.

"Let me go Zeb," Ezra demanded, a few of his words slurring together.

Zeb did so, slightly reluctant, before catching Ezra when his leg wouldn't hold his weight.

"Just leave me Zeb!" Ezra said, despair clear in his voice.

The Lasat stared down at him in shock, obviously not expecting that. There weren't even Stormtroopers chasing them. Ezra muttered something else under his breath, his brows furrowed together. Zeb glanced around, watching as people moved about their business, not even sending the two a glance. Making a decision, despite the fact that he didn't really need to make one that quickly, the Lasat threw Ezra over his shoulder. Zeb saw the disgusting red scar around Ezra's neck, the Lasat remembered how he got it.

_FLASHBACK_

_It wasn't until Ezra began to twitch that Kanan finally took notice to the metal necklace. Everyone else had left, there was nothing else they could do for him yet. Hera had left a few minutes ago, not before leaving with a motherly kiss on Ezra's forehead though. Kanan and Zeb were the only two to stay with the young male. The twitching wasn't obvious at first, but it slowly became a seizure. Immediately Kanan searched for the source, with Zeb holding down Ezra to keep the kid from hurting himself. It took a bit for the two to deduce that it was coming from the necklace, since they had all forgotten about it. _

_"__Kanan," Zeb hissed, having smelt the burning skin coming from Ezra's neck._

_The Jedi glanced over, and quickly grabbed Ezra's special unlocking tool. He didn't want to risk using his lightsaber. It was just to dangerous, as his hands were shaking. _

_"__Quick Kanan, it's burnin' him," Zeb said,_

_"__Burning?" Kanan questioned as he began to unlock the collar._

_That's when he felt the heat emanating from the collar, and winced. He didn't want to imagine the pain Ezra was in right now. It took a bit, since he had never used it before. When the collar finally came off, they saw burnt skin on Ezra's neck. It was red and definitely infected. _

_FLASHBACK END_

Zeb ran all the way back to the Ghost, trying not to wince at the cries of pain coming from Ezra.

"What's going on here?" Hera questioned as Zeb ran in the Ghost, startling her.

"Kid got in a street fight," Zeb replied setting Ezra down gently on top of a crate, since he couldn't bring Ezra up the ladder without hurting him worse.

"I'll get the First Aid Kit, and Kanan."  
>Hera climbed up the ladder to go find both Kanan and the First Aid Kit. Ezra lay on the empty crate, bleeding from some wounds and his leg was at an awkward angle. Within a few minutes, Kanan and Hera came rushing in. Hera immediately went to work, cleaning and stitching up the wounds. After a few minutes she sighed, rubbing her green forehead.<p>

"We don't have the supplies," Hera murmured.

"Then get them," Kanan replied.

"It would be to suspicious love," she said before turning to Zeb, "Hold him down, this is going to hurt him."

"What are you going to do?" Zeb questioned doing as Hera asked, being careful of Ezra's injuries.

There was no response, but it was soon known. Hera went to set Ezra's knee, but the youngling started to wake up because of the pain. He started to struggle, and Zeb had to push down harder. Grimacing, Hera continued. If she stopped now, it would just hurt him even more.

"Stop…" Ezra murmured, dazed with pain, "It hurts… stop please."

Tears pricked the corner of Ezra's eyes. Hera took a deep breath and finished setting Ezra's knee. As soon as Hera stepped back, Kanan went to his Padawan's side. They didn't have the medical stuff needed to help the burns on the back of his hands, one of the males had held a very hot stone to his hands, nor did they have any crutches or anything to wrap up Ezra's knee.

"We need to get him burn salve and something for his leg," Hera said looking at Kanan.

"Call Fulcrum?" Kanan suggested.

"Maybe."

Hera left to go steer the ship, while Sabine came down into the room. Kanan and Zeb were prepping to move him into the med-bay. There was nothing else they could do for him, at least until Fulcrum replied.

"Whoa, what happened to the kid?" Sabine questioned walking over.

"Got in a street fight," Zeb grunted gently lifting said kid onto his back.

"N' my fault," Ezra murmured, regaining a bit of consciousness.

Zeb didn't reply, and he didn't need to as Ezra started to drift off again.

"He doesn't have a concussion right?" Sabine questioned, walking over.

"Maybe a small one," Zeb replied, trying not to jostle Ezra too much as he walked into the med-bay.

"Then he shouldn't fall asleep, or at least wake him up every fifteen minutes or so to be safe."

Absentmindedly, Kanan nodded. He was waiting for Hera to come with Fulcrum's reply, or Chopper. It wasn't until a few minutes or so later that Hera came back in. There was a swift glance to where Ezra was, completely awake now but still dazed and quiet, before she returned her gaze back to Kanan.

"Fulcrum said to meet his contact down by Cothal," Hera said.

"Why are we meeting Fulcrum?" Sabine questioned, grabbing a white sheet from the cupboard to give Ezra.

Ezra took it quietly, but just fiddled with it. No one called him out on it though.

"We're not meeting with Fulcrum, just someone who does odd jobs for him occasionally," Hera replied.

"So, we have no clue who it is," Sabine said.

"Pretty much."

Sabine crossed her arms with a huff. No one else said anything, so Hera returned to steering the ship. Zeb left not long after, with Sabine following a few minutes later. Kanan stayed with Ezra who had his eyes closed but he was obviously not asleep. The way he was breathing was uneven, and hitched whenever Kanan shifted or something dropped above them.

"How did you get caught in the middle of a fight?" Kanan questioned.

Ezra opened his eye a crack, showing his electric blue orb, "Are we really going to talk about this now?"

Kanan crossed his arms, looking down on Ezra, "Yes, we are."

The youngling sighed, sitting up carefully.

"I was trying to stop them from hurting a seven year old orphan boy," Ezra muttered looking up at the gray ceiling.

Kanan was silent. That was probably a bit personal for Ezra, meaning that the boy would have been pissed. Ezra opened his other eye and looked at Kanan.

"Kanan?" he questioned.

"I'm proud of you kid," Kanan said standing up as they landed.

The med-bay door opened a few minutes later. A girl stood there, around 5'8 with platinum blonde hair that had an electric purple streak. The purple streak matched her eyes perfectly, and she was wearing a form fitting white and purple jumpsuit with purple armor. In her hands was a knife, hanging loosely by her side.

"Hi, Caleb. Long time no see," the girl said, spreading her light purple lips into a smile.

"Hello Andraste," Kanan replied stiffly.

She tutted, "It's Andi Caleb, as you should know."

Kanan rolled his eyes, "You're Fulcrum's contact?"

Andraste pouted, before shrugging.

"I do the odd job for him every now and then. But I'm really a mercenary, with my sort-of partner Ree."

"Ree?"  
>"Arita* she's been helping me since a sticky situation on Hoth," Andraste replied.<p>

While Andraste and Kanan were talking, Andraste was also using her medical supplies to help Ezra. The burn salve was applied to the burns on the back of his hands and re-applied to the wounds on his neck. She wrapped his knee, wincing whenever Ezra felt pain. Crutches were set next to the bed, with strict instructions not to put weight on his knee for at least a month.

"Keep in contact Caleb," Andraste said before a frown crossed her purple lips, "We'll see each other again, but not on such nice of terms."

Before anyone could say anything, she left the room and the ship. Sabine smiled at the girl as she left, coming into the room.

"You knew her?" Ezra asked, "And why did she call you Caleb?"  
>"I knew her, quite well actually. We were good friends at the temple. She was very strong with Empathy and Visions, but didn't use the force often, preferring to do hand to hand combat," Kanan replied, avoiding the name question.<p>

"Oh."

***Pronounced like A-ree-tee**

**Me: That took longer than I thought… and yes Andraste will return (this time with Arita), but it won't be for a long time… **

**Review Here: Please Review with your thoughts**


	4. Not Very Christmassy Christmas Special

**Me: This is before the first chapter (prologue). **

**Ezra: She kidnapped Sabine this time.**

**Sabine: Hi, she confiscated my explosives. And, unlike Ezra, I can't fit in the ventilation shafts.**

**Me: Stop complaining, you get to leave at the end of the chapter.**

**Ezra: But I always return.**

**Me: Shush.**

**Disclaimer Here- Do I really need to say it. I don't want to be reminded. *sobs***

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_*A FEW WEEKS AFTER __**GATHERING FORCES**__*_

Ezra was sitting in the middle of his and Zeb's bedroom, meditating. Everything was floating around him, before he opened his eyes and everything fell. He flinched, and watched Zeb. The Lasat grunted and rolled over, the youngling breathed out a sigh of relief before getting up and leaving the room. No one was out and about, though it was around midnight so it wasn't that much of a surprise. He sighed and sat down in the sitting room. Since no one was there to distract him, Ezra found himself thinking on things he had pushed into the back of his mind. Especially since Tseebo showed up, all the unwanted memories had surfaced. He hadn't told Kanan about it, but instead kept it to himself. He kept a lot of things to himself as well, especially the fears he hadn't said. It was mostly the ones that were buried deep inside him, but he managed to keep it from affecting his training… so far.

"Ezra?" Kanan questioned walking in.

He jumped, he hadn't heard Kanan come in.

"Yeah," Ezra said looking towards Kanan.

The lights came on, and Ezra flinched at the sudden brightness. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness, Ezra noticed that Kanan was in his nightclothes, meaning that he had been asleep, and his hair was framing his face. It was possibly the first time he had seen Kanan with his hair down… and in his bed clothes.

"What are you doing up?" Kanan asked coming to sit next to Ezra.

Ezra shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

"Ezra," Kanan said warningly, "The truth."

Ezra turned his electric blue eyes onto Kanan, glaring at him.

"You don't believe me. No one ever does," Ezra muttered the last sentence under his breath.

Kanan heard it, but didn't say anything.

"Go to sleep Ezra," Kanan said (ordered).

"Later," Ezra replied.

"Ezra."

Kanan's voice was warning and slightly louder. Ezra flinched, and nodded. The older male ruffled Ezra's hair before leaving the room. It was silent for a moment before Ezra got up. He didn't return to the bedroom, nope, instead he opened the hatch and ran off.

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

Ezra was lost; completely and utterly lost. That was actually an accomplishment, considering he had lived here his whole life. It took him a bit to wonder how he had gotten lost; he knew the streets of Lothal like the back of his hand. Someone walked up behind him, and Ezra tensed before moving his hand towards his electric slingshot.

"Now now Ezra, you don't want to hurt me do you?" a male voice questioned.

"Dabir?" Ezra murmured under his breath.

"I've heard you've been a naughty boy Ezra, you're not being naughty are you?"

Ezra turned around. Dabir was a very tall man, around 6'3 with shaved brown hair and a scar running down the side of his face. He was grinning widely, making his face look disfigured. Ezra shivered in fear, the last time Dabir grinned at him like that… well let's just say it didn't end well.

"N- no," Ezra stuttered.

"What have I told you about lying to me Ezra?" Dabir questioned stepping closer to the wide-eyed boy.

_Sector 1 to Sector 6, come in Sector 6._

Ezra cursed in his head, really bad timing Kanan. Dabir reached his hand out.

"Give it here," Dabir ordered.

_Sector 6, come in. Come on kid._

Grudgingly, Ezra handed Dabir the comm. The kid flinched as Dabir crushed it under his foot. The last thing he saw was a fist.

_*BACK ON THE GHOST*_

"Hera, have you seen Ezra?" Kanan questioned as he went into the cock-pit.

"No, have you checked with Zeb?" Hera replied turning around in her seat.

"Yeah, checked with Sabine too."

"Have you tried the comm?"

Kanan sighed and grabbed the silver comm from his waist. The door opened behind them and Sabine entered. She sat in her usual seat, her left leg crossed over her right.

"Found out where the kid is yet?" Sabine questioned.

"Going to find out," Hera replied as Kanan pressed the button on the side.

"Sector 1 to Sector 6, come in Sector 6," Kanan said.

He waited a bit, listening to the static before pressing the button again.

"Sector 6, come in. Come on kid," Kanan repeated before listening to the static.

Sabine and Hera watched this worried.

"Ezra, Ezra. Come on kid. Answer the comm," Kanan said into it.

There wasn't even static this time.

_*Back with Ezra*_

He woke up in a cell, at least he thought so. It was so tight, it could be a box, and he couldn't move. Ezra couldn't breathe. Panic soon set in, his breaths coming in gasps. As long as he could move either forward, backwards, or up he was fine. As long as there was light, he was fine. But it was dark, he couldn't move. Ezra panicked. He was gagged, he could taste the fabric. There were ropes on his wrists and ankles, so tight that it felt like the circulation to his hands was cut off. He struggled, and soon blood was dripping down his hands and feet. It cut into his skin. He couldn't help but try to reach out with the force, trying to find Kanan. The panic increased when he couldn't find Kanan within a few feet, and he reached out further the panic increasing when he had to reach more than a mile. Soon he found Kanan, and his presence mingled with his Master's.

_'__Where are you' _the message was clear.

He didn't respond, just letting his panic answer.

_*GHOST*_

Eventually Kanan and the others gave up with the comm, something must have happened to it. Kanan, cursing, put the comm link back onto his belt and sat down in the co-pilot seat. He put his head in his hands, they had Zeb looking for him at Ezra's skyscraper house, despite the fact that he had never been there before. And then Sabine was looking at Ezra's old house.

_Sector 5 to Ghost, the kid's not here._

_Return to the ship Sector 5._

_Copy that Sector 1._

The comm emitted static and Kanan returned it to the belt.

"We'll find him," Hera told Kanan, swiveling around in her chair to face him.

"I'm not worried about finding him, I'm worried about who will find him first," Kanan replied.

_Sector 4 to Sector 1, kid ain't here either._

Kanan rubbed his forehead at the same time he felt it; someone trying to reach him through the force. He let their presence mingle with his, and immediately he recognized Ezra's force signature. At first he didn't notice the panic, he asked the only question he could. 'WHERE ARE YOU?' and then he noticed the panic. Tracing back Ezra's signature, all he saw was a cramped pure black box. But using his other senses, he recognized the sounds of the Streets of Lothal. Obviously, in Ezra's panic, he hadn't heard the sounds of it. But where he was in the Streets of Lothal, that was the question.

_'__Calm down, we'll get you out of there.'_

Ezra seemed to calm down a bit, but the panic was still overwhelming. Hera watched Kanan as he got up and left the room. She followed him, where Sabine and Zeb were just entering the ship.

"Come on, I know where he is," Kanan said, not looking back.

Sabine and Zeb hesitated for one second, before following. Hera came as well, leaving Chopper in charge. There was no way Hera was going to leave her ship unguarded. Soon they ended up in a back alley, where Ezra's force-signature was. Kanan could still feel the panic of Ezra coming off in waves. Sitting on top of a black crate, not even big enough to fit someone of Ezra's size, was Dabir (but they didn't know that). Dabir was talking to the box, and it seemed that the box was shaking, it was barely noticeable.

"Now little one, maybe the Imperials will have as much _fun _with you as I did," Dabir said, his voice soft and sickly sweet.

Zeb growled on the other side of Kanan, the underlying meaning didn't go unnoticed. The older male kept talking to the crate, completely distracted from anything around him. Kanan signaled to Hera and Sabine, the two girls nodded and went to the left. Zeb and Kanan went to the right, but kept an eye on the crate. Silence reigned until the comm buzzed.

_Sector 2 to Sector 1, we're in position._

_Copy that Sector 2._

_Sector 5 here, should we attack? I mean, if Sector 6 is in the crate we need to attack now._

_We need a distraction, Sector 5 have any miracles?_

_Thought you'd never ask._

Something flashed in the corner of his eye, before one of Sabine's bombs blew up to the far left. Dabir straightened up and his gray eyes flickering towards the sound. Smoke wafted upwards, and Dabir got up slowly. The crates rattling became more noticeable. A quick glance back towards the box, before another bomb went off and Dabir ran towards it.

Kanan and Sabine went up to the box, Ezra's force signature becoming stronger the closer they got. Panic washed over them all, and Kanan began to try to calm Ezra down. If anything, the boy just resisted him until finally allowing the familiar presence to wash over him. Kanan could feel Ezra's panic overrunning his calming presence. But yet, the boy seemed to cling to his presence.

"Open the crate," Kanan ordered, trying to overcome Ezra's panic.

Sabine did so, Hera and Zeb coming closer. With Zeb's help they pulled Ezra out of the crate. Ezra struggled against their hands before falling limp, tears of fear streaming down the younglings face. As soon as he was let go, Ezra collapsed to the floor. Kanan came forward, gently helping up his Padawan. Ezra didn't look up, instead letting Kanan guide him back to the ship and into his room.

"Merry Christmas Ezra," Kanan murmured shaking his head.

**Me: Was I mean to Ezra? I was mean to him… **

**Ezra: Why would you do that?**

**Sabine: She's the author she can do whatever she likes.**

**Me: You're still here? You can leave Sabine… you to Ezra. Kanan threatened me if I kept you longer than it took for me to write the story.**

**Ezra: So I can leave?**

**Me: *nods***

**Ezra and Sabine: *run out of the room before sprinting away***

**Review Here – If you review, Ezra will give you a Christmas Present.**


	5. Stalkers Part 1

**Me: This one is a few weeks or so after Andraste showed up, just an idea I had while Role Playing with my sister.**

**Ezra: Of course you get this idea while Role Playing.**

**Me: Anyways, I've got Chopper this time… he's just sitting grumpily in the corner right now.**

**Chopper: *warbles grumpily***

**Me: My case is made. Also IMPORTANT QUESTION is it Specter or Sector… I've heard it both ways. Can someone please tell me?**

**Disclaimer – Maybe Disney will give me Star Wars Rebels? No… okay.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

They had landed on Tatooine when everything went wrong. No, the Empire didn't attack. Instead they ran into a gang. If it hadn't been for the two mercenaries that joined in they would have been overrun. One of them had an electric whip, it was purple. The other had a blaster, and was shooting. Once all the Hutts were gone the one with the whip pulled her hood back, revealing platinum blonde hair with a purple streak and purple eyes.

"Really Caleb, we've got to stop meeting like this," Andraste said grinning.

Kanan sighed, "Andraste."  
>The other mercenary pulled down her hood too, "Oh, so now we can show our faces. Hi Sabi."<p>

"Arita?" Sabine questioned.

Arita had brown hair with blue tips and blue eyes. She was obviously Mandalorian, if the armor was anything to go by. Her hair was up in a pony tail, with a few loose strands framing her face.

Ezra looked between Andraste and Kanan, and then Arita and Sabine. A frown marred his features. Zeb was very confused himself, but was better at hiding it. Once Andraste, Kanan, Arita, and Sabine returned to the rest of the group; Ezra noticed a lightsaber hanging from Andraste's belt. Andraste was a Jedi? Before Ezra could ask he felt Kanan glance at him warningly.

"Where are you all going?" Andraste questioned, "Looks like you need a little help."  
>"We don't need help from the likes of you," Zeb growled.<p>

"Zeb," Kanan said warningly.

"Considering Ree and I took down most of those Hutts, I would say you do," Andraste replied her purple eyes flashing.

Arita grinned at the annoyed look on Zeb's face. Kanan didn't say anything, just told Andraste where they were going. The girl rolled her purple eyes and took them down a path that looked more dangerous than the one they were already going down. Arita ran to catch up with her friend, with the others trailing behind. They had more trouble walking on this one than the other. Ezra would have fallen off the side if it weren't for Zeb grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him back onto the path.

"Be careful," Zeb said putting Ezra down right behind Kanan.

Ezra glared back as he was pushed forwards. They ended up in front of the town they were looking for, much sooner than Kanan thought they were.

"How did you know about that path?" Sabine questioned.

Andraste glanced back, but didn't respond.

"Caleb," Andraste said, "This is where we part."

Kanan raised an eyebrow, "What, no negative responses to us meeting again."

"What I said last time is still true, it has not happened yet."

"The future is always changing."

No response from the female and she turned to her friend.

"Come on Ree, it's time to go," Andraste said.

Arita grinned, waving to Sabine before the two put their hoods back up and running off into the distance.

"Okay, we're splitting up now," Kanan said grabbing four lists from his pocket.

"Last time that happened, it didn't end well," Sabine reminded him.

Ezra winced, but didn't show any other sign of knowing what she was talking about.

"We'll make sure to keep in contact," Kanan answered handing out the lists, "If you even feel that something is wrong contact us."  
>Sabine and Zeb nodded before leaving, while Ezra kept making faces at his list. Kanan rolled his eyes at his Padawan before leaving. Someone dropped down next to him.<p>

"Is there a problem?" the hooded person questioned.

Ezra turned around in shock, "Who are you?"

"Oh, right… I'm wearing a hood," the hood was pushed down, revealing Andraste, "Again, is there a problem?"

"No, no problem."

She didn't look convinced, "Then why are you making faces at the list?"

"Does it matter?"

Ezra started walking and Andraste followed.

"Where's Arita?" he asked trying to swerve the conversation.

"Stalking Sabine, Fulcrum told us to watch you," Andraste replied.

"Why?"  
>"He thinks something's going to happen. Anyways, you passed by the fruit you're supposed to get."<br>"How do you know?"  
>"It's on the list."<p>

Ezra scowled at Andraste and got the fruit. The girl was still there when he returned, with the fruit tucked under his arm.

"You can't read can you?" Andraste asked.

"What gives you that idea?" Ezra questioned.

She raised a blonde eyebrow at him before grabbing the list out of his hand. Reading the list out loud, Andraste helped Ezra get each of the things on his list. Once done, the two walked back to the center. Ezra kept looking behind him, with Andraste looking around. He watched her hand go to the lightsaber on her belt.

"Ezra, call Kanan," she ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Ezra felt the humming of the force, not the kind that Kanan had. It was darker, the Inquisitor. Immediately Ezra reached for the comm, and hit the button.

_Sector 6 to Sector 1, the Inquisitor's here._

Static was the only thing that responded.

_Sector 6 to Sector 1, please respond._

"He's not responding," Ezra said.

"I got that," Andraste replied dryly at the same time the Inquisitor with a bunch of Stormtroopers appeared.

"Andraste," the Inquisitor said.

"Thanos."

"I see you went back to the Jedi."

A purple**(*)** lightsaber sprang to life in front of the female. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and Ezra tried to contact Kanan again.

_Sector 6 to Sector 1, come in. The Inquisitors here._

***BACK WITH KANAN, SABINE, AND ZEB (They met up on the way back :P)***

"So, Ezra hasn't had any contact with any of us?" Sabine checked again.

"None at all, hasn't even checked in," Kanan replied as they started walking.

Static came from the comm before disjointed words came through;_ Sector…1…Inquisitor…_

Kanan cursed before running with the others following; they dodged random pedestrians.  
>"We don't even know where he is!" Sabine exclaimed as she was nearly plowed over by a random male.<p>

Someone dropped down in front of Kanan, barely missed getting plowed over.

"Watch where you're going," The girl said.

"Ree? What are you still doing here?" Sabine questioned.

"Fulcrum told me to follow you guys."

Arita pushed her hood back, "The Inquisitors attacking Andi and Ezra right now, I don't think Andi will last long and you remember how well Ezra was against the Inquisitor last time."

"How do you know that?"

Arita blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "That sounded so stalkerish… let's just say Fulcrum has kept us updated."

"Fulcrum knows," Sabine muttered.

Arita shook her head before running off, supposedly towards Andraste and Ezra. It turned out to be true and they saw Ezra struggling against a stormtrooper, while Andraste was fighting the Inquisitor. Occasionally she glanced towards Ezra, as though making sure that he hadn't been injured. As long as she could see him, even if he was in the custody of a stormtrooper, it was okay. During one of these moments the Inquisitor slashed, cutting her arm and she dropped the purple lightsaber. Clutching her arm, Andraste glared at the Sith harshly.

"I'm not going back, tell that to Anakin for me," She said spitting at his feet.

"No need," the Inquisitor replied grabbing the injured arm.

A cry of pain came from the female Jedi, and her purple eyes welled with tears.

"ANDI!" Ezra shouted struggling harder against the stormtrooper, "Let her go!"  
>"Knock him out," the Inquisitor ordered.<p>

"Run Ezra!" Andraste shouted.

The Stormtrooper hit Ezra hard on the head, and the Padawan went still. Kanan growled silently as Arita held him back.

"We can't help," Arita said gripping Kanan's arm as he tries to shake her off.

"She's right Kanan," Sabine added, "We'll just get captured to. It's best to regroup and make a plan rather than rushing in there."

Zeb grunted in agreement.

"Come on, I know a way back to the Ghost," Arita told them, "It'll get us there faster and we'll be able to save them sooner."

Kanan watched as Ezra was dragged onto the ship, with Andraste getting pulled along from behind. Their eyes met for a second, and a calming presence entered his mind. There were no words, and since the two didn't have a bond the connection wasn't as strong. It was simple though, telling him that until he could come she would watch over Ezra.

**TBC**

**Me: This is part one. Now I'll ask the question again since I know most of you have probably forgotten it. IS IT SPECTOR'S OR SECTOR'S!?**

**Chopper: *warbles***

**Me: Thanks, but that's not helpful. Now I wish I had Sabine.**

**Ezra: I feel so loved.**

**Review Here – Can you review, and please answer my question.**


	6. Stalker Part 2

**Me: I just realized I didn't explain the purple lightsaber, it will be explained in this chapter later. ALSO I'M CHANGING IT FROM SECTOR TO SPECTER THIS CHAPTER JUST SO NO ONE'S CONFUSED!**

**Hera: It's always been Specter.**

**Me: And Hera's here, Ezra hasn't returned…**

**Hera: Or he's just hiding.**

**Me: Kanan must have kept him.**

**Hera: Sure.**

**Disclaimer Here – It's probably a good thing I don't own Star Wars Rebels… if I did it would be more depressing than it already is…**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_*Last Time*_

_Kanan watched as Ezra was dragged onto the ship, with Andraste getting pulled along from behind. Their eyes met for a second, and a calming presence entered his mind. There were no words, and since the two didn't have a bond the connection wasn't as strong. It was simple though, telling him that until he could come she would watch over Ezra._

_*Present Time*_

**_*With Ezra and Andraste*_**

They were thrown into a cell, together oddly enough, and Andraste tried to keep the door from closing. It was no use, as the Inquisitor used the force to push her back into Ezra. The youngling groaned as the older female landed on him. She apologized as she rolled off the young boy and got to her feet. Rubbing his neck, Ezra got to his feet as Andraste got comfortable on the ground.

"So, do the lightsaber colors mean something?" Ezra asked.

Andraste looked at him in surprise, "Where did this come from?"

He shrugged, "Kanan has a blue lightsaber, the Inquisitor has a red lightsaber, and you have a purple one; I've been wondering this since I first met the Inquisitor. Do they mean something?"

"They mean something, yes."  
>She seemed hesitant to explain them, but Ezra (being Ezra) was too curious to take notice of this.<p>

"What do they mean?" Ezra questioned when it became apparent that Andraste wasn't going to volunteer the information.

"First there are eleven colors; Red, Orange, Gold, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Bronze, White, Black, and Silver. Red doesn't grow naturally, I believe that the anger and hatred of the Sith's make the lightsaber red. Orange was used by the ones that do negotiations. Gold was used by those with very high skilled, the only one that I know of who used it was Master Ron; never met him. Yellow was used the ones that usually go against the Sith's and protected the galaxy. Green was used by the peace users, those that kept the peace." Andraste muttered,

"Blue is used by the one that protect others, Kanan has one as you know. You might actually, when you get your lightsaber. Purple…" Here she paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "Is used by someone who used to be a Sith before returning or becoming a Jedi. I'll explain later. Now, where was I. Bronze was rare and used by strong Jedi users; Lobacca is the only one to ever use it. White was used by the light source users, the Imperial Knights. Black or Darksaber are used by those stronger than the Sith's. Silver was used by the calm ones. Only two people are known to have use one."

Ezra stared at Andraste, "You were a Sith?"  
>Andraste grimaced, "I was, but then I met Caleb during a mission, and he brought me to the temple as I wanted to change. The Jedi ways always fascinated me, but I was always told bad things about the Jedi. Ahsoka became my Master. Look, I'm not comfortable talking about this."<p>

Ezra shrugged, looking away. The cell they were in was much like the one he was captured in before; he shivered at the unwanted memories. Next to him Andraste crossed her legs and shut her eyes, apparently meditating. Occasionally her eyebrow twitched. Ezra moved to a secluded corner and took off his backpack. They had taken any and all weapons from him and Andraste (including the female's electric whip) before throwing back their cloak and backpack to the respected owners.

"Hey Ez' do you think you can contact Kanan?" Andraste questioned.

"Maybe," Ezra replied uncertainly, "I've done it before, but I was pretty desperate and don't even remember doing it."

Andraste bit her purple lip, "I could do it, but Caleb might not recognize my force signature. It's been so long."

Ezra frowned, she kept calling Kanan Caleb and he really wanted to know why. But now didn't seem the best time to ask, and Kanan was pretty tight lipped so Andraste would be his only way of knowing. Before he could say anything Andraste closed her eyes and he felt her force signature for the first time. It was light, not as light as Kanan's, and had hints of subdued darkness. Ezra felt it reach out, Andraste's emotions washing over him. He could feel the suppressed panic, the hope, and a few other emotions he couldn't determine.

Then the door opened, and a man with shaved brown hair and a scar running down his face; Dabir.

_*ON THE __**GHOST**__*_

Kanan wouldn't stop pacing, and it was slowly driving the others insane. Their temporary member, Arita, had been glaring at him since he had started. Sabine and Zeb had long since left the room, deciding instead to keep Chopper company. Hera stayed with Kanan and Arita, mostly to keep the two from fighting (they really didn't get along, and they had only known each other for a few minutes) and possibly bringing down the ship. It was easier that way.

"Kanan, pacing isn't gonna help Ezra or Andi at all," Arita said.

"Arita," Hera warned.

"What? I have a point."

Kanan glowered at Arita before freezing. A presence mingled with him, one he hadn't felt in a long time. He dropped his mental barriers, allowing the presence to join. It did so without hesitation. A flash of Ezra in the cell entered his mind, there long enough for him to trace their location. A message was sent _'I'll get him out, don't wait for me' _before the presence disappeared.

"Let's go," Kanan said grabbing his lightsaber.

"Where are they?" Hera questioned getting up.

"Hoth."

_*BACK WITH EZRA/ANDRASTE*_

"Dabir," Ezra hissed, his voice filled with venom and hate.

"Hello again Ezra," Dabir said sweetly, entering the room.

The Padawan flinched as Dabir's hand trailed across his collarbone. He watched the hand as it got close to his face, leaning away. As the offending hand started up to his lips, Ezra spat on Dabir's face. The male jerked away and Andraste kicked his butt (literally) and Dabir fell forward. Ezra rolled to the side as Dabir fell to the ground. Before he could get back up, Ezra stepped hard on Dabir's head, crashing it harshly onto the concrete floor.

"He was an idiot," Andraste muttered kicking him harshly in the side, it was hard to remember that she was Kanan's age and a Jedi to boot, "Let's check him for weapons, then we might be able to get out of here."

Ezra flinched away from the body as Andraste shamelessly checked him for weapons, looking everywhere she could. Eventually she found a few blasters, a couple of random things that Ezra didn't recognize, a knife, and Ezra's electric slingshot. Andraste grinned widely at the couple random things before tossing them up in the air before catching that in the palm of her hand.

"I've got your way out," Andraste said putting one of them in his hands, "Now put that by the door, I need to get my lightsaber and whip."

It shocked the door, causing it to lose power long enough for them to get out. Andraste closed her purple eyes, relaxing in order to find her stuff. She opened her eyes again and ran to the left, Ezra (unsure of where to go) followed her. They hid behind things as Stormtroopers or Cadets came by.

"Okay, the landing platform is to the left. Follow your instincts to get out," Andraste whispered, "I've gotta go get my whip and lightsaber."

"But-," as usual Ezra was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Just go, I promised Kanan I would get you out."

Andraste sprinted off before Ezra could say anything. Staring after her for a few seconds, Ezra shook his head before sprinting off. A couple of Cadets came his way, and Ezra started to shoot them with the blasters. One of the Cadets with golden paint on his helmet held his hands up. Ezra pointed the blaster at him, but didn't shoot. The Cadet opened his helmet, showing golden eyes.

"Dev, don't shoot. What are you doing here?" Zare questioned.

"Escaping, what does it look like?" Ezra replied.

"I can help."

Ezra eyed him for a second before lowering the blaster, "Fine."

Zare breathed out in relief before waving Ezra to follow him. Left, right, left again. Soon they ended up at a landing platform, and Zare did the code to let him out.

"Thanks Zare, if you run into a blonde haired girl with a purple streak can you send her this way? She's with me," Ezra said.

"I will; bye Dev. Also, be careful. It's cold outside."

Zare ran off, leaving Ezra alone again. The Padawan steeled himself as he walked stealthily through the Landing Platform to the end. The cold bit at his arms, causing goose-bumps to rise on his arms. He didn't have the comm-link, they had taken it and Dabir didn't have it on him. This time he would have to play it by ear. Once at the end, Ezra crouched behind a crate. There were Stormtroopers patrolling the platform, so he had to be careful… and hopefully not freeze to death.

"Ezra," a voice said next to him.

He jumped, the figure was hooded. It was pushed back, reveling Arita.

"Where's Andi?" she asked.

"She left to go get her whip and lightsaber," Ezra explained quickly, "I haven't seen her since."

"Get on the Phantom, I'll go get her."

Before she could go Ezra grabbed her arm.

"You'll get caught, leave her. She can take care of herself," Ezra said.

Arita ripped her arm from Ezra's grip as Kanan dropped down next to them.

"What's going on, where's Andraste?" Kanan questioned.

"He's not letting me go get her," Arita replied, growling slightly.

"I'll go get her, you two go back to the Ghost."

"I'm not going without Andi!"

"I'm not leaving without you," Ezra said using his hands in emphasize.

Kanan grabbed Ezra's shoulders tightly, looking down at him. The Padawan flinched and looked away before crossing his arms and looking back at Kanan.

"You won't be, wait on the Ghost for us," Kanan ordered before looking at Arita.

Arita was glaring at him, but slowly deflated and nodded. Grabbing Ezra's hand, she dragged him towards where the Ghost was. But as soon as Kanan had disappeared inside, Arita ran towards the door. Ezra followed her, mostly because he didn't want to be alone. They followed their instincts, going deep into the ship. Ezra kept catalogue of all the ways they turned, so that they could find their way back.

They found them, both of them, but it was the oddest way they could (get your mind out of the gutter). Andraste was pinned to the wall, by the Inquisitor, with Kanan pointing a blaster at the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor had his hand around Andraste's throat; the Female Jedi was choking, clawing at the hand holding her in the air.

"Put her down," Kanan ordered.

"Shoot me, she dies," Inquisitor replied waving the red lightsaber around carelessly before putting it close to her throat.

Arita inhaled sharply next to him, and Ezra had to pull her off to the side in order for them not to be found. Ezra pushed her behind him, and glanced around the corner. Andraste was struggling for air, before she suddenly went limp. The Inquisitor dropped her carelessly to the ground, where she lay there like a rag doll next to her lightsaber and whip. He started towards Kanan, who had switched to his lightsaber.

"Can you sneak around?" Ezra asked Arita.

The mercenary made a face before running off. Ezra returned to looking around the corner, right as Kanan was starting to lose. In order to add some advantage for Kanan, Ezra stepped out and threw one of the bombs that they found on Dabir at the Inquisitor. Before anyone could move, it went off in front of Kanan and the Inquisitor. Smoke blinded them, and Kanan took the chance to grab Ezra and drag him away.

"I told you to go back to the Ghost," He said as Arita returned, practically dragging Andraste.

"And if we hadn't shown up, you and Andi would be dead," Ezra replied hotly as Kanan took Andraste from Arita.

Kanan glared at Ezra before they all ran back to the Landing Platform. This time the Stormtroopers were ready, so Ezra and Arita covered Kanan and Andraste as they went towards the Ghost. As soon as they got on, Hera flew it away. Andraste was brought to the Medical Wing by Arita, while Kanan talked to Ezra.

"You shouldn't have followed," Kanan said.

"I couldn't leave you, or Andraste. Besides, Arita went first," Ezra argued.

"Ezra, this is about you following orders."  
>"If I hadn't disobeyed you and Andraste would be dead."<p>

Kanan sighed, "Kid, I'm grateful that you helped us. But you have to trust me, okay?"

He was a little hesitant at responding, but nodded anyways. Kanan looked slightly relived and pushed Ezra off. After Kanan disappeared to wherever Hera was*, Ezra went inside to where Andraste and Arita were. Andraste seemed to be sleeping peacefully, the only sign of her previous strangling were the bruises on her neck. Arita was watching her friend carefully, making sure that her chest would rise and fall.

"She'll be okay," Arita said, "She's strong."

Ezra grimaced, coming over to the bedside.

"You guys are loud," Andraste croaked from the bed.

**Me: (*) That's for you guest. I'm super bored and tired. School started today. :P Also, I didn't really like the new Rebels. It seemed odd to me, not right. Though I am happy to learn more about Ezra and his fears, it will definitely help me for future one-shots though. My sister and I had placed bets (not really) about how Ezra will react at the end, like if he would hug Kanan. I mean he had just seen him 'die' and stuff. I'm starting to wonder if Disney reads fanfictions…**

**Review Here – If Disney is reading this, please tell me. Anyways, Review!**


	7. The Siblings

**Me: Made a deal with my sister to do this… I got the laptop as long as I updated Rebels.**

**Ezra: And you're supposed to be a Slytherin.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Disclaimer Here – If I owned Rebels, Disney would be mine! YEAH!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

***AFTER IDIOT'S ARRAY***

Kanan went around the _Ghost _trying to find Ezra. They had already trained, but Kanan had an op and needed the kid for it. Well, he needed everyone, but Ezra would play a big part. Eventually Kanan went to Hera, usually Ezra could be found with her… sometimes Sabine but he already checked with her. Hera was where she usually was when the _Ghost _wasn't flying, with Chopper in the Meeting Room.

"Have you seen Ezra?" Kanan asked her.

Hera looked up, her green eyes watching Kanan.

"No, I think he went into Lothal," Hera replied, "Why?"

Kanan had paled drastically before grabbing out his comm.

_Sector 6 come in, it's Sector 1._

"Kanan?" Hera asked, "What's going on?"

Kanan motioned for her to be quiet.

_Sector 1, what is it?_

_You need to get out of L-_

Before Kanan could finish the ground shook beneath them. The two adults looked at each other before running towards the ramp. They ran into Zeb and Sabine on the way. Nothing was exchanged, except a glance around to see if Ezra had returned. When they didn't see him, Zeb and Sabine exchanged worried glances before going with them to the ramp. What they saw shook them to the core.

Lothal was burning, possibly from bombs or something. Rubble was everywhere, smoke drifting into the sky, the few buildings still standing were on fire. Kanan and Hera exchanged worried looks, both paling drastically. Ezra was in there… Was he okay?

_Sector 6, come in Sector 6 _

Kanan was worried, only static responded to him. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

_-anan… lp _

They all let out a relieved breath and Kanan pressed the button again.

_Where are you? Are you hurt?_

_-k-et… -ur-s… -ts._

Kanan and the others exchanged worried glances, they couldn't get a good enough connection.

"See if he can meet us somewhere," Hera decided.

Kanan relayed the message, but this time there was no response.

***WITH EZRA***

Ezra shakily got to his feet after the bombing. He had a cut on his forehead by a piece of rubble, burns all over his arms and legs, as well as another gash on his arm. Wiping blood from his eyes, Ezra shakily got to his feet before falling to the ground again as all his wounds screamed at him. The comm buzzed and Kanan's voice came in.

_-or 6… -me… -n. Sec- 6. _

_Kanan, help me._

Ezra released the button and hoped that it was clearer on Kanan's side than his.

_-re… -ou… -urt?_

Furrowing his brows, Ezra tried to piece together what Kanan said. It was most likely the usual questions, asking where he was and if he was hurt.

_I'm near the market. I've got a few cuts and pretty bad burns._

Ezra sighed as he released the button and struggled to his feet. There was four people nearby, a mother and three kids. The youngest couldn't be older than two, she looked perfectly fine. The oldest was around seven years old, with brown hair and green eyes, she had burns on her rightside and a bad cut on her leg. Then there was the middle, the only boy who couldn't be older than four or five, with blonde hair and his sisters green eyes but a lot lighter and he had burns on his left side. He didn't have any cuts. Then there was the mother, who looked to be dying. Ezra shakily got to his feet and went over to them.

The youngest was crying, wailing loudly as she clutched her mother.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" the youngest screamed.

The mother caught sight of Ezra and gave him a pleading look. Ezra came closer and the mother gripped his hand, really tight for someone who was dying.

"Take- take care of them," the woman whispered.

Ezra watched her, his sapphire blue eyes wide, as the lady's hand went limp. Covering his mouth, Ezra sat back on his legs. Managing to gain control again, he gently scooped up the young two year old blonde girl into his arms. He vaguely wondered what Kanan and Hera would say.

"What's your name?" Ezra asked kneeling down to the sobbing children, "I'm Ezra."

The oldest wiped a tear away from her green eyes, "I'm Alcina. This is Tyrone, my little brother, and Daria my younger sister."

Next to them a building collapsed and Daria screamed before sobbing into Ezra's orange jumpsuit. He held her close and carefully led Alcina and Tyrone outside of Lothal. Alcina leaned heavily on Ezra's side, her leg bleeding heavily. Eventually five year old Tyrone took Daria, holding her awkwardly, and Ezra carried Alcina. The young girl clutched him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Tyrone finally spoke up.

Ezra glanced down at him, "To my home… you see that skyscraper?" Tyrone nodded, "That's where I live, when I'm not with my friends."

"Where do you go when you're with your friends?" Alcina demanded.

"Now that, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Ezra glanced down at her, but didn't respond. Alcina pouted and they made their way up the skyscraper. It was dusty inside and Tyrone looked around with Daria balanced on his hips. Ezra carefully set Alcina onto his bed and turned to Tyrone, who had just set Daria down.

"Can you get my first aid kit, it's under the helmet on the dresser," Ezra said.

Tyrone nodded silently and went to the helmet. After finding the first aid kit, he brought it back to Ezra. The Padawan took the first aid kit and started to treat the burns and cuts on Alcina. As soon as she was bandaged up and burn salve on her burns, he turned to Tyrone. The five year old let Ezra treat him. When he was done, Ezra let Tyrone sit next to Daria and make sure that she was okay.

"Ezra! You in here?" Kanan's voice called.

"Here!" Ezra's shout was muffled as he wrapped up his arm, part of the bandage was in his mouth.

The door opened again and Alcina quickly grabbed Daria and held the two year old to her chest and gripped Tyrone's arm. Kanan's green-blue eyes immediately sought out his Padawan. Kanan crossed the room quickly and unwrapped the bandages.  
>"Oh, come on Kanan!" Ezra exclaimed, "I was doing fine."<p>

"You're hurt," Kanan replied, "And I know you, you're going to play it down and not treat it properly."

"I lived on the streets Kanan, a little cut won't hurt me."

Kanan sighed and unwrapped the bandage completely. His eyes widened.

"That is not a little cut!" Kanan exclaimed.

Alcina and Tyrone both snorted as Daria giggled. Kanan whipped around and spotted the three siblings. Rubbing his forehead tiredly, with his none injured hand, Ezra sighed.

"Kanan, this is Alcina, Tyrone, and Daria. I found them on the way back, their mom made me promise to watch over them," Ezra explained, "She died a few second after."

Kanan's eyes softened and he returned to Ezra. His trained eyes examined the wound, before he grabbed a needle and thread from the first aid kit. He couldn't find anything to numb the pain, which worried him slightly.

"This is going to hurt," Kanan warned.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Just do it."

Alcina flinched when the needle entered Ezra's skin, but the Padawan didn't even wince.

"Hera's worried," Kanan told him, keeping Ezra's attention off the needle.  
>"I'm not surprised, I was near the middle of the blast," Ezra replied, watching the three on his bed.<p>

Kanan tied off the string and wrapped up Ezra's arm. Alcina and the other two watched as Kanan and Ezra seemed to have a conversation without speaking. Tyrone rubbed his arms awkwardly, watching Ezra grin suddenly and Kanan shake his head. Daria yawned, snuggling closer to her sister and closing her green eyes tiredly. The two force-sensitive's got up and Ezra gently helped Tyrone up.

"Come on, I know someone who will watch over you," Ezra told them.

"You're going to leave us?" Alcina asked.

Glancing back at Kanan, who didn't give any help, Ezra knelt down in front of the seven year old.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll still watch over you three," he bopped Daria's nose gently, and the two year old gave him a toothy grin, "I'm not able to care for you though, it would be to dangerous for you and I'm not willing to put you three in harm's way. I have a… friend who will raise you three."

***A FEW MINUTES AND A RIDE ON THE GHOST LATER***

Hera took Ezra, Alcina, Tyrone, and Daria down to meet Fulcrum. Well, Ezra didn't get to meet him (or was it a her). He met the couple that would care for Alcina, Tyrone, and Daria though. The couple were sweet and caring, and they fell in love with the siblings the moment they saw them. Mr. and Mrs. Delis were both very funny, they even managed to get a smile on Tyrone's face (which so far Ezra only managed to do) and that made them alright in Ezra's opinion. Mrs. Delis took Daria from Hera, carefully, and the two year old grinned and cooed at the brown haired woman.

"I'll visit you three sometime," Ezra promised Alcina as she glanced back at him.  
>"You better," the seven year old said viciously.<p>

"Pinky promise?"

Ezra stuck out his pinky and Alcina locked her pinky around his.

**Me: I didn't know how to end this, so that just happened.**

**Ezra: I have no clue what to say.**

**Review Here – Disney is totally reading fanfictions, I've found so many things that came from stories I've read…**


End file.
